Change the Channel
by blackwingsgreeneyes
Summary: Having sleep overs and watching erotic shows were definitely such headaches when you were the big brother of a pair of certain twins.


**Bleh. Just a short drabble I felt like writing after mentioning Izaya's sisters on IT'S ALIVE! The Orihara siblings are so crazy together! Especially in the light** **novels. x3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Scents of the lightened candles induced a sweet and calm aroma around the room. Overwhelming smells of lavender were soothing, romantic, and blissful. Oxygen itself was scarce as the movement of the two only moving figures in the no longer vacant room continued to rock back and forth for the sake of their own pleasures.<em>

_"Yes, darling! Please faster...you're so big, my love! Nngh, Oh god! I feel so good..."_

_"Sophia..." his breathing came out harsh and raspy as he continue to physically love the woman under him; his hands cupping her clothed breasts, trying to stop her non-stopping writhing. Light coats of perspiration were damping their bodies yet both were too occupied with their own pleasures to even care that the sheets below them were getting ruin or that it was quite chafing._

_"…Ah!... I love you!"_

_Their bodies moved rapidly, she mewled and moaned under him as she wrapped her legs around his waist, selfishly wanting more._

_"I love you too, love."_

"Look at those big breasts! Show your stuff! Ooh, yea! Just like that, take it nice and fast..."

"..."

"Lookie! Lookie! Her bra is slipping off! Gah! I'm so jealous! Those knockers must be bigger than Kuru-nee's! How sexy can you get? Iza-nii! Iza-nii! Whose do you think are bigger?

"..."

"Silence...yourself."

"Eh! Don't be like that! I was just asking a question! A harmless question! Why can't you guys appreciate it?"

"Ask…different…question."

"Mairu, I invited you two over to my apartment for some family quality time together which is time that we rarely have. Yet what we're watching now isn't a movie, it's a show. A porno one at that," his expression was causally turning into a mix between being bored and frank, an expression that seem to occur frequently when around his sisters.

"How is it that you want us to appreciate it when it presents us two humans of different genders committing sexual intercourse? As much as I love my precious and riveting humans, to view them having sex is not only unpleasant but mundane. I would rather much see them involving themselves in different types of activities."

"Muellerism..."

"Iza-nii! Are you saying that you don't like different genders? Did you want to see a gay porn one instead? Cause if you do, then it's totally okay with me! Whatever floats your boat."

The loud moaning from the TV was getting increasingly annoying to his ears with each intake and exhale of their breaths.

Izaya let out a tired sigh. "I didn't mean it like that, Kururi. All I'm saying is that watching such a wonder species indulging themselves in one another is not really my cup of tea," he lowered his head to see his younger sister's facial expression, pleased at the fact that he had her attention with the way she was looking up at him with eyes of curiosity.

"Wouldn't you prefer to see them in their natural habitats surrounding themselves in conflicting scenarios making decisions that will either be to their advantage or the cause of their demise?"

"Neh, don't ignore me!"

"Shizuo-san's...heart."

"Ah-ha! That's the reason, isn't it? Isn't it! Your love for Shizuo-san prevents you from loving anyone but him. Oh, how horrible you can be as a brother We're so lonely without you every day and you dedicate your hours to someone who won't even give you the time of day," the tone of Mairu's voice turned into a cheerful one. "Poor, poor, Iza-nii, your love will be forever unrequited. But alas, we don't really care!" Mairu tightened her grip on the neck she was holding from behind, looking at the screen of the large television once more as she played around with the buttons of the remote, contemplating if she should change the channel or keep it as it was.

"Affirm..."

"And then Shinra questions why I don't hang out with my family enough? You two give me such a headache with the way your personalities are. I honestly don't know how any of my wonderful humans can have the ability to tolerate you guys," he sighed in resignation, muttering mostly to himself than to his younger siblings. "Why do I even bother trying to form a healthy relationship with my sisters?"

"Because you love us."

_"Darling, I think I'm going to-!" she gasped as he grunted, both feeling satisfied. The young man rested his head on her chest while she wrapped her arms around him. They both cuddled and kissed, enjoying one another's company._

"White...ecstasy."

"Iza-nii, that show sucked! That was all soft-core. Ha! I could probably do way better than that! They barely even kissed too. I can even kiss better! Heck, even Kuru-nee can kiss better!"

"I am positive that I could have continued on living without the knowledge of that piece of irrelevant information."

Ignoring her brother's words, Mairu snuggled closer to his back. Her hold around his neck tightening affectionately as she sighed contently; occasionally moving her head back and forth, appreciating the softness of his trench coat fur.

Kururi, seeing her younger sister's actions, decided to mimic something similar by leaning back and laying her head against Izaya's thin chest, closing her eyes and scooting closer, feeling comfortable being between his legs.

"Nice...feeling..."

"Uh... you guys, I'm going to suffocate. I need air too, you know."

Izaya squirmed, not being used to the physical affections from others. Especially from his sisters.

"Don't get use to this, Iza-nii. We only like you 1% of the time."

"Really? Then who gets the other 99%?

"…yuu...san"

"I should've known."

^.^

After the credits of the movie played, the eldest of the three allowed his sisters to sleep over. Even with Mairu's fighting skills, it still was quite dangerous during the night.

As if they knew they were going to sleep over at their brother's large apartment from the start, Kururi took out a small duffel bag (Which Izaya found suprising that he didn't notice) that carried their pajamas and tooth brushes.

Soon the loudest twin had on a pair of matching baggy pants and an oversized shirt; pink childish-looking dog prints were imprinted all over both articles of clothing. The quietest twin had on a light blue grown that was practically see-though. It ended barely just past the top of her thighs.

Izaya chose not to comment on the complete opposites of their sleeping wear. His own grey hoodie and black shorts seemed normal in comparison. He frowned when they practically ran towards his room, tucking themselves comfortably under his blanket.

"Kururi, Mairu, you two can't sleep in my bed. I have guest's rooms, you know."

"…brother…glass…water."

"Yea, can I have a glass of water too, Iza-nii?"

"..."

The braided hair girl puffed her cheeks out stubbornly. "Aww, come on Iza-nii! It's not like we do this every day. Be nice to us for once!"

"Yea…once."

Grabbing their brother's blanket, the twins hid themselves under it. Mairu's giggling echoed around the large room.

Seeing that they weren't going to leave, Izaya sighed once more. Hmm. It seems that he was sighing a lot today.

"Fine, you two can sleep here for tonight. But there's no way I'm leaving you guys alone with all my things, so I'll just sleep on a futon in here too."

"Yay!"

"…yay…"

Rolling his eyes, Izaya mumbled something about obnoxious sisters as he left the room to retrieve their glasses of water.

A couple minutes later when he returned, he was presented with the sleeping figures of said sisters, snoring softly and cuddled close together.

It was when he saw the peaceful and angelic looks on their faces that he began to think that maybe…just maybe…they weren't so bad after all.

His small smile, however, quickly turned to a look of displeasurement.

"And next time, I'm definitely blocking that channel."

* * *

><p><strong>I actually wasn't going to add that whole sex scene thing but strangely, I can see Mairu actually watching stuff like that. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Don't worry my fellow humans! Chapter 2 of IT'S ALIVE! will be coming shortly~<strong>


End file.
